


С тобой я дома

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Лэнс хочет, чтобы на обед была вкусная пища, проводить день в болоте повседневных забот, а потом накрывать губы Кита поцелуем, стоя по колено в тёплых водах Мексиканского залива.





	С тобой я дома

Они говорят о том, что случилось до них (о Зарконе, об империи Галра, которая захватывает и порабощает другие планеты) и никогда о том, что будет _после_. У Кита от прошлого осталась зажигалка с откидной крышкой и металлический значок в память о Гарнизоне — барахло, с которым он не потрудился расстаться вовремя.

У Лэнса — больше. 

Всё дорогое, близкое сердцу — то, что проносится с ним через галактическую войну, всюду пробуждая щемящее чувство тоски по дому. Старый гребешок с поломанными зубьями, закрученная спиралью перламутровая ракушка из Мексиканского залива и, что самое важное, фотография, на которой он запечатлён с семьёй на уютной террасе. 

Лэнс не расстаётся с ней надолго (время — понятие относительное, в космосе день смешивается с ночью, вокруг стоит кромешная тьма); Кит находит фотографию случайно, переворачиваясь со спины на бок. Они по-прежнему проводят время вдвоём, когда удаётся побыть наедине — всего несколько часов в неделю. Правая рука Кита цепляется за трогательный снимок под подушкой, неуверенно вытягивает его на свет. 

Он вздыхает — хрипло и рвано:   
— Прости.   
— Такие вещи не обсуждают в постели, маллет.

Кит нисколько не скучает по Земле, не думает о ней, зато Лэнс думает за двоих, как жаждущий — о воде. Больше, чем когда-либо. Он хочет, чтобы на обед была вкусная пища, утром и вечером вставать под горячий душ и мыться жидким мылом, пахнущим цветами, проводить день в болоте повседневных забот и суеты, а потом накрывать губы Кита поцелуем — нежным, тягучим, стоя по колено в тёплых водах Мексиканского залива.

Лэнсу не терпится вернуться домой, но Киту возвращаться некуда, его настоящая жизнь только началась. 

— Когда-нибудь всё закончится, — Лэнс поджимает губы.

Не говорит, когда и чьей победой, Кит понимает без слов — они находятся в эпицентре войны. Потери в предстоящих боях неизбежны, кто-то из них может не дожить до конца. Они знают это — и идут вперёд. Теряют ориентиры, спотыкаются и блуждают в потёмках, обретают новых союзников, влюбляются, но по-прежнему мечтают о будущем. 

— Мне не к кому возвращаться, — признаётся Кит, натягивая костюм Клинков поверх белья. — На Земле меня никто не ждёт.   
И смотрит открыто, искренне.  
— Никаких родственников? — горло Лэнса пересыхает и становится похожим на наждак.

— Никого, кого бы заботило, что со мной стало. 

Всё, что у Кита осталось позади — это хижина милях в тридцати от Техаса и гравицикл, дышащий привольем равнин на ладан. Ни то, ни другое не представляет для него ровно никакой ценности, Лэнс отворачивается, чувствуя себя отвергнутым, ненужным, обременяющим балластом. 

Отчего-то мерещится, будто воздух в каюте холодеет, сгущается. Чутьё подсказывает ему, что их отношения также ничего не значат.

Да и сам он, наверное, тоже. 

_Никто._

_Не причина, чтобы вернуться обратно._

Кит медлит у порога. Он смотрит со странным волнением на него, ощутив перемену.

— Но есть кое-что, что я должен сначала увидеть, — и закусывает губу, подавляя улыбку.

Лэнс изумлённо вскидывает голову, не в силах поверить в услышанное. Это что, шутка такая? Кит хочет увидеть Землю ещё хотя бы раз? Ему кажется, что он ослышался, но уже следующие слова Когане не оставляют никаких сомнений: — Если получится.

Лэнс готов поклясться, что где-то внутри него оживают бабочки: 

— Думаю, оно стоит того.

На его губах играет кривая ухмылка. 

Это возможность.

И он был бы круглым дураком, не воспользуйся ею. Ещё немало времени уходит на то, чтобы точно выяснить, что Кит имел в виду. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы — вы оба — вспомнили, — обращается Лэнс за помощью к друзьям, — он наверняка упоминал об этом.  
Пидж с удовольствием копается в горе оборудования, перебирая запчасти:   
— Это может быть что угодно, — бросает она через плечо, — волнующий фильм, еда какая-нибудь.  
— Бегемоты? — встревает Ханк.  
— Бегемоты?  
— Он сам так много раз говорил, разве нет?

И впервые в жизни слышит, как Лэнс стонет от отчаяния. 

— О, точно, — весело подхватывает Пидж, — а ещё что-то про любимую эмо-группу.  
— Да вы издеваетесь надо мной, никто не станет возвращаться на Землю ради бегемотов или Джерарда Уэя.   
— Ну, чувак.

Наилучший вариант — море, поэтому при следующей встрече Лэнс прикладывает к уху Кита ракушку, перебирается через спинку дивана и устраивается рядом, улыбаясь во весь рот, как Чеширский кот: — Если поднести раковину к уху, можно услышать шум прибоя. 

Тот моргает удивлённо: — Откуда там море?

— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь. 

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза долгую секунду, прежде чем МакКлейн устало вздыхает: — Ты вслушайся только, как звучит.

И Кит вслушивается, не думая ни о чём другом, не задавая вопросов.

— Неплохо?  
— Я… — он умолкает, проглотив слова.   
Мгновение.   
Ещё.   
— Угу, — и кивает, плотнее прижимая к уху раковину.

Пауза затягивается. 

— Я тут подумал, — начинает издалека Лэнс, — Техас — большой штат. Там нет ни морей, ни океанов, только бескрайние пустыни...  
— С чего ты взял? — Кит прерывает его на полуслове. — Там не только пустыни, к твоему сведению. И Техас выходит к Мексиканскому заливу, умник.   
— Но... подожди, что?!

— Ребята, потише, — мягко одёргивает их Широ, стоя неподалёку от Аллуры.

— У тебя не очень хорошо с географией, — на губах Кита усмешка, от которой Лэнсу хочется ему двинуть.

— Эй, стоп. Стоп. Мне казалось, ты хотел вернуться обратно, чтобы увидеть море.

Кит нерешительно мнётся, качает головой — пути назад уже нет.

— Мне очень нравятся бегемоты, — он вздыхает, готовясь забить последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, — но до сих пор я видел их только в кино.

Пару долгих секунд Лэнс смотрит на него в упор, как на придурка.

— Ни за что не поверю. Вы с Ханком сговорились или как?

Кит уверен, что он прав на все сто процентов, только придурки так себя и ведут. 

— Ты не умеешь врать, маллет.

— Или не хочу. 

— Никто бы на такое не купился.

Среди всех причин Кита вернуться на Землю выделяется _одна_ , наиболее существенная. 

И имя ей — Лэнс МакКлейн.

— Море совсем неплохой вариант.

— Как насчёт Карибского?

Но сколько бы они не говорили о том, что всё будет хорошо, никто из них не может быть уверен в этом на сто процентов. Кит почти что умирает в этой битве — вопреки всем обещаниям, а потом находит мать. Он и мечтать не мог о таком, разве что в той, прошлой жизни. Ещё будучи ребёнком.

— Я никогда, — говорит Кролия, — никогда больше не оставлю тебя.

Кит не плачет, глядя на неё, но мелко вздрагивает на груди у Лэнса, когда они остаются наедине друг с другом, утыкаясь носом в худое, костлявое плечо. МакКлейн шепчет ему на ухо успокаивающие слова, а потом отстраняется на небольшое расстояние, ровно настолько, чтобы видеть глаза: 

— Время, Кит. Тебе нужно время, чтобы к ней привыкнуть.

Он улыбается — вымученно, но в то же время нежно. 

На его улыбку хочется ответить своей, коснуться нежно губ. Война выжигает всё лишнее и фальшивое, оставляя главное, чувства — обнажённые, искренние. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, победа приходит в тишине. Никаких огней. Никаких фейерверков с застольями, поздравительных речей. 

Сердце Аллуры оказывается разбитым на части, но предательство Лотора сделает её сильнее, Широ впервые за долгое время вздыхает свободно и полной грудью.

— Я не могу вернуться назад, — шепчет Кит. Его сердце колотится с такой бешеной силой, что он невольно прижимает к груди левую руку, — только не сейчас, Клинки Марморы ещё нужны. 

И Лэнс чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног.

Ему хочется сказать, что их миссия закончена, что больше нет ничего, с чем Аллура не справилась бы сама, но что-то внутри него отчаянно сопротивляется. Как бы сильно он этого не хотел — нельзя. Это неправильно: Кит может и должен принять решение сам.

— Ты был прав, мне нужно время, — еле слышно добавляет тот, глядя на него уничтожающим, полным сожаления, взглядом. 

Сначала через силу, потом более уверенно, Лэнс заставляет себя улыбнуться: 

— Не задерживайся, придурок. Пропустишь всё веселье.

— Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться.

— Если изменишь мне с какой-нибудь инопланетной красоткой, я узнаю об этом за тысячу световых лет и прилечу, чтобы надрать тебе задницу. 

Прощальный поцелуй получается долгим и глубоким, и обоих пробирает щемящая боль в груди, когда приходится отстраниться друг от друга. 

После возвращения домой Лэнс понимает, что в Варадеро мало что изменилось, разве что подросли двоюродные братья. В правительственных кругах на Земле принимают решение всё замять, ограничившись неплохими отчислениями на расчётный счёт каждого из паладинов. 

Деньги неплохие, можно обосноваться где-нибудь на берегу моря, купить жильё.

— Я собираюсь открыть пекарню, — лицо Ханка сияет от счастья.

Пидж по ту сторону экрана поднимается и потягивается, зевая. Её комната завалена книгами, колбами и пробирками. 

— Это классно, чувак, — сообщает ему Лэнс, — я занялся дайвингом. Не могу дождаться, когда снова буду нырять.

Каждый вечер они созваниваются по видеосвязи и общаются, пока кого-нибудь не начинает клонить в сон. Наслаждаясь обыкновенной жизнью, встречая непрерывно перетекающие друг в друга недели, Лэнс то и дело смотрит на небо. За горизонт. 

Он ждёт. 

Кит рвётся к нему всем сердцем, но не может позволить себе никаких поблажек. 

— Отголоски этой войны останутся с нами на долгие годы, — Кролия удерживает Кита за руку, когда он возвращается с очередной миссии, — не все планеты удастся восстановить. Если ты думаешь, что пожертвовав своим будущим, сумеешь чем-то им помочь, то ты ошибаешься.

Кит смотрит на неё широко раскрытыми глазами. 

— Но...

Она с нежностью касается его щеки: — Я обещала, что никогда не оставлю тебя — и это правда, но сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты прислушался к своему сердцу.

Которое ноет, тоскует, болит? 

— Когда-то я совершила ошибку, — её хватка становится сильнее, — и я не позволю тебе её повторить.

Перед глазами Кита возникает образ, неуловимый и мимолётный. Ослепительная улыбка Лэнса, их сплетённые руки, он вспоминает обо всем, что так и не успел сказать; Кит медлит — секунду, вторую, а затем, шумно вздыхая, трётся щекой о материнскую ладонь. 

Кажется, нужно найти своё счастье и не отпускать, люди так говорят? 

Он возвращается обратно — на Землю. 

К человеку, которого любит. 

К человеку, с которым всегда хотел быть. 

Обветшалый дом встречает его скрипучими половицами, мелким мусором, занесённым из равнины, Лэнс приезжает первым же рейсом, купив три билета. 

Один к Киту и два обратно, к солнечному кубинскому побережью. В Варадеро тепло, плюс тридцать шесть. На голове Кита шляпа с широкими полями, одолженная у Вероники, горячий песок проникает в сандалии под ступни, между пальцев и под ногти. 

Кит щурится и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы перехватить искреннюю улыбку Лэнса, когда они заходят в море по щиколотку, с удовольствием брызгаясь водой друг в друга. 

Лэнс накрывает его губы своими, притягивая ближе, а в следующую секунду отстраняется и окатывает Кита водой, зачерпнув белую пену прибоя. Заливисто смеясь, толкаясь и галдя, они падают в живительную влагу, окунаясь с головой. Теперь и навсегда Кит твёрдо знает, где его дом. 

Старо, как мир — там, где сердце. 

С кончика носа срываются капли воды и с тяжёлым хлюпаньем разбиваются о морскую гладь.

— Бегемотов посмотрим в следующий раз? — Лэнс перехватывает его руку, целуя в раскрытую ладонь. Волны рассыпаются у ног и откатываются назад. 

— Ты будешь припоминать мне эту шутку до конца дней?

— Я серьёзно. Не говори, что не хочешь. 

И всё происходящее кажется таким правильным, когда их рты соприкасаются, и Кит чувствует улыбку Лэнса губами. 

Покрываясь мелкой рябью, Карибское море смеётся солью и знойным ветром.


End file.
